Yachiru's Birthday Present
by Galilhai
Summary: Yachiru Kusajishi had birthday parties when Ichigo finds out something: the girl really don't have much friends close to her age... What will Ichigo do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, um... Yeah... :) So, I made one long story about Kenpachi and one one-shot about Ichigo and Kenpachi. My english still suck, I'm sorry about that. :) I thought it would be fun to make a story about Yachiru. She's so cute... I really don't know what I'm supposed to say about this. Read and please, if you just have time, review also. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all characters and everything else belongs to Tite Kubo. I don't get any money from this. This is just a pure fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Yachiru's Birthday Present**

**Chapter one - Kinky Pinky Parties**

There was this scary envelope. Very scary envelope, indeed. If Ichigo would have tell someone that he actually was frightened about just one stupid envelope people would have laughed themselves to death.

But he was. It had his name on it.

Not that Ichigo would always have fear towards envelopes, it was just... that... he recognized the hand-writing. Those sharp letters, that sharp R and skinny U pressed so hard against the poor paper that the letters had almost went through it.

And yes, there was a name near the right corner. Sender: Zaraki K.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

"Rukia, he's probably just challenging me for a fight again..."

"No, it's not that. He said it himself when he gave that envelope to me."

"Then it's a bomb."

"No, it's not."

"Anthrax!"

"Ichigo!"

"You open it!" Ichigo tossed the scary envelope on Rukia's lap. "I don't want to hear anything about that crazy idiot ever again!"

"Are you still angry about that backbone thing?" Rukia sighed. "He brought you flowers when you were in the hospital."

"He was the one why I was in that hospital, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "And those weren't even real flowers. They were weeds! There was even one nettle!"

Rukia shook her head and tore the envelope open. She pulled a small card out. It was... sparkly and... pink?

"Okay, he's gone totally nuts", Ichigo pointed out.

"Uh, no... It's an invitation."

"What?"

"For Yachiru's birthday party."

"Yachiru's?" Ichigo felt suddenly much lighter: that could not be that bad.

"Here, read it", Rukia gave the card to Ichigo.

Ichigo took it, stared for a moment very sparkly red balloon picture front of the small card before turning it. It was definitely Kenpachi's hand-writing.

"_Dear Ichigo Kurosaki, I now here by invite you to Yachiru Kusajishi's birthday parties on February 12. The party will start after 12 o'clock. Bring a present. No candies."_

"Oh..."

"That's so sweet", Rukia smiled.

"Wait, there's more", Ichigo said. "It says: _"P.S. wear something pink." _Pink?" Ichigo frowned and the happy light feeling disappeared suddenly. Then he felt small panic when he suddenly realized that February 12th was tomorrow!

"Why that fucking bastard is sending this invitation card now?" Ichigo cursed.

"Well, he told me he couldn't find a mail box..."

"Figured... That's so Kenpachi..."

...

"Oh, hey, guys!" Renji waved happily when he saw Ichigo and Rukia approaching. Ichigo almost threw up when he saw Renji's disgusting pink pants. He had a big present box in his hands.

"You're heading for Yachiru's birthday parties as well?"

"Yeah", Ichigo murmured, feeling so stupid. He had not found any pink clothes in his closet so he had borrowed Yuzu's old watch. It was pink, but way too small. Ichigo's fingers had already an interesting shade of blue...

He also had found a present. His father had been surprised when his son had gone shopping at 8 pm. He had rushed to the nearest mall and brought something what he thought a small girl would like: a small dollhouse.

Rukia had not told what she had bought. She smiled happily in her pink dress.

"Please, someone, just kill me..." Ichigo whispered when they were standing front of Kenpachi's home. Ichigo had never been there and after this he probably would avoid it...

It was rather small. It was white like every other house in Seireitei. There was a small carpet front of the door. Ichigo looked at it and what was reading on it: "_Welcome (to the hell!)" _

"Oh, great..."

Rukia knocked. There were already some noises inside. They were probably the last ones: it was already half past 12.

The door opened and almost immediately there was this loud scream: "Ichi! You came!"

Ichigo did not have enough time to react: something flied straight on his face. He just knew it was Yachiru, because he could smell candies.

"Yachiru, don't kill him. Remember what happened with Rangiku?"

Ichigo shivered when he heard Kenpachi's dry voice.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yachiru jumped off.

"Um... happy birthday, vice-captain Kusajishi!" Rukia knelt down, smiling at the little girl.

"Thanks! Did you bring be presents?"

"Yachiru, don't be an idiot..." Kenpachi said with a patient tone in his voice: he looked quite used to this kind of things.

"Oh, yes, please come in first! It's rude to jump on people and ask them if they brought me presents even it's my birthday! It's polite to invite them inside first! It's called hospitality!"

Ichigo shivered when he had to walk inside. He looked at Kenpachi for a moment - and stared.

"What?" Kenpachi grinned, touching his hair. "Sweet, isn't it?"

Kenpachi had his hair bells still on - but they were all pink!

"Okay, goodbye."

"Wait, Ichigo, don't go just yet", Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's collar and dragged him back inside.

"Why I have to be here?" Ichigo whispered. "Yachiru doesn't even like me that much."

"Are you retarded?" Kenpachi gave him slap on the ear ("What fuck -?"). "She woke up at 3 am, and asked: "Ken-chan, did you remember invite Ichi as well?" Do you realize how loud she can cry? I had to write that hellish card to you at 3 am because of her!"

"Oh?" Ichigo felt stupid. "Sorry... Why she just didn't write it herself?"

"She's only 100 years old, she can't write yet."

"Oh, yes, how stupid of me..."

...

Everyone was already there, even the captain commander. And they all had something pink on them. Even Byakuya was there. He was wearing a pink belt.

Yachiru loved Ichigo's present. "Yay! A dollhouse from the world of the living! Thank you so much, Ichi!" Ichigo yelled and jumped to hug Ichigo. She tossed her little arms around his neck, squeezing, hard.

"I... I can't... breathe, Yachiru...", Ichigo wheezed. "H...help..."

"Yachiru, don't kill him."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"I thought you said she likes me?" Ichigo frowned, rubbing his poor neck, which was now red.

"She does", Kenpachi grinned. "You're just too weak for her."

"What did you -?"

"So, how old you actually are now, vice-captain?" Yumichika wisely interrupted.

"I'm 100 years old now!" Yachiru made a little dance. Ichigo smiled: she really looked cute in her pink dress and shoes. "I'm a big girl now! Right, Ken-chan?"

"Sure, kid", Kenpachi actually smiled. "You have now three numbers in your age."

"That's cool, isn't it, Ken-chan?"

"That's super cool."

"Yay! Hey, how old you are, Ichi?"

"Me? Uh, um... I'm..." Ichigo felt slightly nervous when Yachiru looked at him with those big brown eyes. "Well, I'm 15..."

"Baby!"

"Wh -?"

"Yachiru, be polite."

"Aye, aye, sir! Sorry, Ichi! When you have your birthday?"

"Um..." Ichigo looked at Kenpachi: he was sitting next to him on the couch, everyone else were eating cake or just chatting, not really paying attention to them. "Why she's asking all these things?"

"She's curious."

"Oh... really?"

"Mine is on February 12, that's today", Yachiru said, smiling happily. "Ken-chan's is on November 19, that was four months ago. So, when's yours?"

"J- July 15..."

"Write it down, Ken-chan! Hurry up!

"I can remember that, kid, I do - "

"Ken-chan!"

"Okay, okay, don't shout at me!" Kenpachi sighed and took a note book from his pocket and started writing: "Ichigo... Kuro... Saki... July... 15... Are you happy now, Yachiru?"

Ichigo felt confused.

"Um..."

"Now we can buy a present for you!" Yachiru smiled.

"Wh - what...?"

"Do you want some cake? Pretty-boy made it! I can get a slice for you, if you want, Ichi! It's polite to offering to do something for someone!"

"Uh... y-yeah, why not? Just a small slice, please."

"Aye, aye, Ichi!" Yachiru giggled and went for the cake.

"How much candies she's eaten?" Ichigo asked from Kenpachi. "I mean, she's acting weird."

"No, she just doesn't have much friends close to her age around here", Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders. "You are only 85 years younger than she is."

"Uh... And that's not much...?"

"Well, I'm almost 400 years older than she is..."

"Oh, okay", Ichigo did not exactly know what to say.

Suddenly he had an idea.

He did not say it aloud yet, tough. Yachiru brought him that one tiny slice of a cake. It was the biggest tiny slice which Ichigo had never seen...

...

"You're sure about this now?"

Ichigo wanted to shook his head and scream "No!" as hard as he just could - but smiled and said: "Yeah", instead.

Kenpachi nodded. He had unsure look on his face but smiled at Yachiru, stroking her head gently. He knelt down before her: "Now, remember to do everything Ichigo tells and be nice to him."

Somehow Ichigo had this strange feeling that Kenpachi did not actually meant that...

"Aye, aye, sir!" Yachiru smiled happily, but looked quite nervous. She had a small, black, furred winter coat on him with big pink buttons. She also had red winter hat on and a small pink suitcase. Her mittens were also pink and furred.

Ichigo did not want to say it aloud - but the girl surely was so damn cute!

"Be polite. Remember to use that fucking "please" so many times that you end up wanting to kill someone."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Don't kill any animals if you don't have to."

"No, sir."

"Don't jump on people's shoulders. That's allowed only with me."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"And - oh, shit! Fuck, just, remember to be a nice girl out there."

"Aye, aye, sir Ken-chan", Yachiru smiled and gave Kenpachi one big hug. "I'll be back on Monday."

"Yeah, you better be... Take good care of her, you two", Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and Rukia. "I'll hunt you down and castrate both of you if something happens to her."

"Don't worry", Ichigo smiled when Yachiru walked to him and took his hand in her own. The little girl looked quite nervous. She was going to the world of the living with Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo had got an idea that Yachiru might like spend some time with his family. If 85 years age different was not much to her she probably would be thrilled when she would meet Ichigo's little sisters. Yuzu and Karin were both 11 years old and if Yachiru would be a human she would be somewhere around 6.

"Bye, Ken-chan!" Yachiru waved her hand wildly.

Kenpachi waved only little bit. Then when he could see them disappearing through the gates he sighed. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The house looked - and sounded - so empty now.

He looked at the small stuffed animal at the kitchen table. It looked like a rabbit but when Kenpachi had said that aloud Yachiru had yelled at him: "It's not a rabbit! It's a gerbil!"

It was pink and very fluffy. Kenpachi took it in his hand. It was Yachiru's favourite toy. Kenpachi had bought it to her so many years ago that he did not even remember it. Yachiru had thought he would become lonely, so she left her stuffed pink rabbit - uh, _gerbil _to him.

"Bah, I won't miss her. At least not that much..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is quite short. Hope you still like it. :) Yachiru is very hard character, by the way, I just noticed it. You really don't know how she would act or what she would do or say in new situations. I mean, she's a little girl, a child - but still she must be like 100 years old or something. Wise but child. Difficult...**

**Sorry for my english, it's still not my mother language. Actually, english is even not my second language, it's my third one. :) But that's not so important fact because I speak english way better that my so called second language. So it's like english would be my second... **

**Please review! You can also say if my story/english sucks, if you don't have anything else to say (even I hope my story would not be that bad...) :) Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two - The Reason For Madness**

Ichigo had hard time while bringing Yachiru to the world of the living. When he sprinted after the wild girl who wanted to see everything and did not care what could possibly happen to her, Ichigo had this strange thought. He almost felt respect towards Kenpachi.

Then again, maybe this girl was so wild because of Kenpachi had raised her...

"Wait, Yachiru!" Ichigo reached his hand and snatched the girl to his arms before she could reach road. There were many cars and too many trucks... Ichigo sighed, feeling his heart still beating faster than usual. That was the third time he had saved Yachiru within only ten minutes.

He also remembered Kenpachi's words way too clearly in his mind and he shivered. Yachiru only giggled and waved her little legs: "This place is so fun, Ichi!"

"Yeah..." Ichigo decided it was wiser to carry Yachiru than let her walk herself. Maybe that was the reason why she was always on Kenpachi's shoulder or back? Maybe the crazy idiot was actually smarter than anyone had realized...?

Rukia smiled at them when they came back. She had also sprinted after the Yachiru for the first two times but had thought it would be wiser just stay back and wait: she had noticed Yachiru ran ever faster if there were many people chasing after her. She thought it was a game.

Ichigo looked at her, sighed heavily and said: "Let's go", with a calm voice.

"So I heard your daddy is a doctor? Is that true, Ichi?" Yachiru looked up o Ichigo.

She was quite heavier that she actually looked like and Ichigo made a wise - even strange - decision: she put Yachiru sitting on his shoulders. The little girl giggled. Ichigo sighed: he hoped he would not end up being like Kenpachi.

"Yeah, he's a doctor", Ichigo said. "We have our own clinic."

"What's a clinic, Ichi?"

"It like a hospital, just smaller."

"Oh, so you're like Braided hair lady!"

"Who? Oh, you mean captain Unohana? Um, well, not ex - "

"Ichi, I'm hungry."

"What?" Ichigo frowned. "How's that possible? You ate just before we left."

"Yeah, but I'm growing girl and I have to eat a lot and often, otherwise I will end up being small as a bean the rest of my life! I also need lots of food if I want to become strong because bones and muscles need lots of energy!"

"Where you learn all that...?"

"From Ken-chan!"

"Oh... Where _he _learns all that?"

"From Pretty-boy!"

"Why I'm not surprised...?"

"And Pretty-boy learns it from books!"

"He's probably the only one in the 11th Division who can actually read..." Ichigo muttered. He spoke really quietly but Yachiru heard him and gave him a little slap on his head: "Ow!"

"We are not stupid!" Yachiru said angrily. "Even we may be bloodthirsty, love teasing the 4th Division, be ugly, rough, not book loving or anything too darn pretty, but we still are the best and strongest Division!"

"Let me guess, that one you learned from Kenpachi?"

"No. From Baldie!"

"Oh..."

...

Kenpachi hated cleaning. He just hated it. And now there was this mess in his house because of Yachiru's birthday parties. Kenpachi had forced Ikkaku and Yumichika to come help him. He had lured them there, saying that there was still some _sake _left from the parties.

Yes, it was true, but they had to help him to clean first...

It was awfully quiet without Yachiru. Ikkaku accidentally stepped on one of Yachiru's new toy, jumped quickly off and managed to fall head first right to the trash can.

_"Mhaw? Welph!" _

Kenpachi sighed. He crabbed Ikkaku's ankles and pulled him off. Ikkaku spitted candy papers from his mouth.

"Idiot", Kenpachi murmured. "Keep on cleaning, don't just play around. You're not a kid anymore."

"Sorry, captain..."

"Oh, why, captain, you seem so cranky?"

"Oh, shut the fuck off, Yumichika - and beware if you do some damage to that hellish lamp you are cleaning."

"These ladders you gave don't seem quite balanced, captain."

"Shut up and just clean! Hang yourself to that lamp, if that will shut you up!"

"Oh, my, why my beautiful captain is so uptight? Is it possible that you feel yourself abandoned and - oh - lonely now when Yachiru is n - ?"

Kenpachi kicked the ladders. Hard. They fell. With Yumichika. Ikkaku had to bite his lower lip so hard he almost tasted blood: Yumichika shrieked the whole way down like a woman even he landed right on sofa.

"I hate both of you", Kenpachi muttered. "Do you fancy some _sake _now?"

"Now?" Ikkaku blinked and looked around: the house was still very messy. "But, captain, I thought..."

"Okay, I drink it myself", Kenpachi shrugged and strolled to the kitchen.

"Now, wait!" Ikkaku sprinted after him, ignoring poor Yumichika, who had dramatically closed his eyes and was now moaning like he had actually hurt himself.

...

"Ooh, Ichi! You have nice room!"

"Good you like it, even you are not sleeping here. You are staying with Yuzu and Karin."

"What? Those two midgets?"

"Yachiru, they are quite taller than you..."

"Well, I compare everyone to Ken-chan!"

"I see. Stop doing it."

"But why?"

Rukia had a feeling that this was not such a good idea after all. Yes, of course, Ichigo's father had been thrilled when he had seen Yachiru. Ichigo and Rukia had an agreement that Yachiru was actually Rukia's cousin. That was a great plan.

Of course, Yachiru had to blew it. How it would have been going on without it?

"What? What's a cousin? Sound weird!"

"Uh..." Ichigo had glanced his family: they were all staring at them suspiciously. Or Karin and Yuzu were, Isshin was just copycatting his daughters.

"J - just play along with us, Yachiru..." Ichigo had whispered to the little girl.

"But why?" Yachiru had almost yelled.

Rukia had looked like she wanted to run away crying. Ichigo in other hand could not do something like that. Even he actually wanted.

"Um, she's foreign. Not from here. She doesn't actually speak very good Japanese yet."

"What is Japanese?"

Ichigo had wanted to open his mouth and roar: "Is that fucking language you are always speaking!" but managed to control his feelings. Yuzu was curious about Yachiru and they had been talking almost on hour. Both of them had also forgotten to eat anything... Karin stayed with them, but did not look very happy.

"By the way, Ichigo... What's that Japanese?" Yachiru asked now, when they were safe in Ichigo's room.

"You're speaking Japanese", Ichigo looked at the little girl. "How come you don't know that?"

"Oh? Is there other ways to talk then?"

"Well, yeah, the world is full of different languages..."

"Language?"

"Doesn't Kenpachi teach you anything?"

"Well, I can spell alphabets."

"Oh?"

"A as alcohol, B as boos, C as - "

"Okay, he's a horrible father figure..."

At that moment Orihime had saved Ichigo from heart-attack. She had been around the neighbourhood - there was a new store close Ichigo's home - and she had thought it would be nice to come to say hi.

She had said hi. The she had looked quite happy when she had seen Yachiru.

"Yachiru!" Orihime hugged the little girl.

"Big-boobies!" Yachiru could not move but still smiled very happily.

"How are you? Why you are here?"

"This is Ichi's birthday present to me!" Yachiru smiled and Ichigo jolted: he had not thought the stupid cute little girl could have so wrong idea in her mind.

"No, no, I - I - I just thought it would be nice if Yachiru would meet my little sisters, I mean... I... I... Rukia, say something, don't just stand there!" Ichigo snapped when all three girls were just staring at him and his red cheeks. Why he always had o do everything?

"This is Ichigo's birthday present to Yachiru."

"No, it is not!"

"Well, um... It's still nice to have you here, Yachiru", Orihime smiled. "I'm sorry I don't have any presents for you, I didn't know it's yours birthday today."

"It's okay", Yachiru smiled too, hands behind her back. "Ichi gave me a dollhouse and Rukia gave me a shirt."

"You did?" Ichigo frowned, glancing over to blushing Rukia. "How lame..."

"Shut up! It's practical present!"

"When you will come back to Seireitei?" Yachiru asked, ignoring Ichigo and Rukia completely. "It was so fun when Ken-chan, Baldie, Pretty-boy, Whiskers-man, you and I were helping your friends! It was so fun when we broke in that cell! Remember that, Boobies?"

"Uh, yes, of course I do, Yachiru..." Orihime blushed slightly. "I'm not sure when I come back to Seireitei, I mean, there's no reason for me - "

"Oh, you can for my birthday! Even they already were and such, but still! I bet Ken-chan would also be happy to see you again!"

"He - he would?"

"I bet not", Ichigo murmured: he had an idea that Kenpachi did not even remember Orihime anymore because she was not that strong...

"Yeah, he would!" Yachiru glanced over her shoulder. "Meanie, Ichi!"

"Yeah, I'm so bad..." Ichigo yawned, not really caring. "By the way, Orihime, it's quite dark and late already. You live almost another side of the town, right? If you want you can stay here."

"Wh -? Oh, no need!"

"Don't worry. I bet Dad's going to be happy when there's more people in this house..."

"Yay! Big Boobies going to stay here also!"

"Um..."

"Will you sleep next to me? It's nice to sleep next someone bigger than you, it's so warm and nice!"

Suddenly Ichigo felt this sympathy toward Kenpachi. He really could understand now why Kenpachi was so crazy all the time. He had been with Yachiru just a few hours and was already ready to strangle someone...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so, two chapters in one day. :) There was so long pause between the chapter one and two so I decided to publish more now (hoping that someone would care). :) Nothing much to say about this chapter, only that it was nice to bring Kon there. And there's also this no-so-important-fact again: while writing this chapter I was listening "Tsunai Da Te" by lil'b. Yes, I have tendency to listen music while writing. Just haven't told that because I think nobody actually cares what music I listen when I write... But if someone wants to know, then (living in a hope again...) :)**

**Possibly warnings: drinking.**

**Review, please, tell me what you think. Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter three - Pink Bells And One Mod Soul**

Ikkaku pulled his hand away just in time when Kenpachi reached for it. The tall man almost fell over but managed to keep his balance. Ikkaku gave a small hiccup that only a very drunk person would and tried to run away from his captain.

Yumichika sighed. He had only a small class of water front of him. Ikkaku and Kenpachi had drunk the left-over _sakes. _Kenpachi had told there had been little left. Little, Yumichika snorted. If ten bottles were little... He shook his head.

A loud crash could be heard from the living room. Yumichika sighed again. They - Kenpachi and Ikkaku - were now fighting over about the last sip which was still left in the last bottle.

Ikkaku was very good fighter but Kenpachi was better and bigger. He sat calmly on Ikkaku's back ("Ow, you're heavy, captain!"), took the last bottle from his hands and drank it with one gulp.

"That wash fun, Ikkhaku!"

"Yeah..." Ikkaku grinned. "Get off me, capthain. You're heavy."

"I ahm not", Kenpachi murmured and poked Ikkaku's head.

"Captain, my sphine..."

"Oh, okhay then, you weaklingh..."

Kenpachi stood up with very un-steady way. Ikkaku quickly stood up as well. He felt dizzy and took some prop from Kenpachi. Yumichika stared how they almost fell down, but with some very crazy way managed to stay up. Kenpachi put his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder, grinning.

"Don'th fall over, idioth..."

"No, shir..."

"What's shir?"

"Shir."

"Yeah, but what's thath?"

Yumichika sighed. Again. He sounded so bored that Kenpachi and Ikkaku decided to make him happier. So they decided to go to the 11th Division barracks. Why? That would remain a secret to Yumichika the rest of his life. Yumichika tried to stay away from his captain: he smelled like boos. But Kenpachi was too happy: he putted his right hand on Yumichika's shoulder and left on Ikkaku's shoulder. They - Kenpachi and Ikkaku - tried to sing something. By the ruckus they made Yumichika thought they were singing two different songs.

He sighed again. He also hoped that Yachiru would come back soon.

...

"But I don't wanna!"

"Yachiru, please, it takes just two minutes maximum."

"I still don't wanna!"

"Okay... What's Kenpachi would say about that, then?"

"He would give up!"

"Yachiru..."

"Okay, he wouldn't... He would say that if I don't brush my teeth after all those candies and sugar and salt and what ever I eat during the day my teeth will rotten away. And also my breath will smell so bad that I would beat up Sajin just opening my mouth front of his big nose and - "

"Just brush your teeth. Please."

"Usually -!"

"What?"

"Usually Ken-chan brush my teeth for me!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"Well, do you know what, Yachiru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not Kenpachi! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I do not brush other people's teeth!"

Rukia and Orihime looked at the bathroom door. It was locked by Ichigo: Yachiru had tried to run away so Ichigo had locked himself and Yachiru in. Rukia and Orihime waited patiently: they still had not brushed their teeth.

"So", Rukia coughed, "how have you been, Orihime?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine", Orihime smiled. "How about you? Are you busy in Seireitei?"

"Well, it's that normal ruckus, as always", Rukia sighed. "Everyone quite tensed about because no-one haven't heard anything about Aizen for a while..."

"Do you think he's up to something?"

"I hope not. But it's most likely that way..."

"Rukia, I - "

The bathroom door opened suddenly. Yachiru sprinted happily from there. Very angry and tired looking Ichigo came also: he had sweat on his face. He managed to smile to the girls: "Your turn", the creeping tone in his voice gave him away.

Rukia and Orihime were wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

...

"Ichi..."

"Now what?"

Long silence. Ichigo sighed and looked at the little girl: "Yes, what it is, Yachiru?"

Yachiru smiled: "Ken-chan usually tells me a story before I go to sleep."

Ichigo frowned: "He does?"

"Yeah."

"He _really _does?"

"Yeah!"

Ichigo could not imagine Kenpachi reading a fairy tale to the little girl. Ichigo brains went error for the mere thought of that.

"Rukia can tell you a story", Ichigo grinned.

Rukia jolted: "What? I don't -!"

"Or I will tell Kenpachi that Rukia didn't want to take care of little Yachiru... Left her crying all alone in her bed in totally strange place, hungry, lonely..."

"Okay, I will!" Rukia snapped, giving one very hard hit straight on Ichigo's head ("Ow!"). Yachiru just laughed. She had taken over Ichigo's bed so the rest of them, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime had to sleep on the floor.

Ichigo had soon realized that Yachiru had some manners. She just did not want to use them. So, Kenpachi had actually tried to teach her something. Maybe Kenpachi was the only person in the world who could actually make Yachiru obey...

...

"Myh liveh wouldh beh soh emptyh withhouth her..."

"Captain, please, give me that bottle", Yumichika reached his hand. "You have already drank God only knows how many bottles of _sake_."

"Fifthhteenh..."

"Oh. Well, that should be enough for you. Ikkaku already fall asleep two hours ago."

"Whyh youh don'th drinkh, Yu... Yum... Yumai... Yumi... uh, um..."

Yumichika sighed and took the almost empty bottle from Kenpachi's hand. Kenpachi looked sadly when it was placed next to Yumichika and how the man himself stood up, reaching his hands towards Kenpachi.

"Come now, captain."

"You'reh sho fuckingh boringh, Yumi-somethingh..."

"Yes, I am", Yumichika smiled like an angel. He grabbed Kenpachi's hands and pulled the tall shingimani on his feet. He was stronger that he seemed.

They were still on the 11th Division barracks. Ikkaku had drunk so much that he had fallen asleep. Yumichika had dragged him to the sleeping room, where all the rest of 11th Division men always slept.

These two hours Yumichika had been keeping company to his captain. He really did not talk about anything very deeply, just talked. Mainly about fighting or Yachiru.

At first Yumichika had thought he would have to drag the very drunk man back to his own home. But Kenpachi walked - or more likely weaved - to the 11th Division sleeping room. It was big enough to the whole division to sleep there.

Almost everyone woke up when Kenpachi tripped. There was strange big thump along with the soft ringing sound coming from his hair bells. Some were brave enough to actually look what was going on, the rest of them were so wise that they pretended sleeping.

"Oh, my, captain..." Yumichika shook his head.

"I'mh fineh, justh fineh..." Kenpachi waved his hand, but did not even try to stand up: he crawled forward.

"You don't want to go your home?"

Kenpachi did not listen: he found one empty _futon _and happily let himself fall over it. He fell asleep almost immediately. Now 11th Division men turned their heads to look what was going on.

"The last time I saw him in that state was when he lost 7000 yens to captain Unohana in poker..." one man murmured.

"He's going to be angry in morning..." someone else said aloud.

Yumichika looked them angrily. Everyone quickly went back to their beds, closing their eyes. Yumichika sighed. He knelt over and started to take Kenpachi's hair bells off. They were still those same pink ones he had put on for Yachiru's birthday. He had actually himself painted them.

Yumichika shook his head and smiled.

"What a big goof you are, captain..."

...

"But why, Ichi? It's Saturday!"

"I know, but I still have to go the school today. We have this special day or something, okay? When we go there today we have one day longer Easter vacation."

"That's stupid..."

"Whatever. Just stay here and play with Yuzu and Karin."

"Why I can't come with you guys?"

"Because there will be so boring. Many long talks from headmaster and teachers. Imagine. You wouldn't stand that. Be happy that you don't have to come."

"Well... yeah..."

Ichigo smiled and stroked Yachiru's pink hair gently, trying to cheer her up. She did not seem very happy about the idea of being left behind from "the big ones" like she said herself. Apparently she had used to walk along with Kenpachi everywhere.

"Bye, Ichi! Bye, Rukia! Bye, Big Boobies!"

"Don't shout that out so loud!" Ichigo yelled back when Orihime blushed. "Seriously, that kid..."

...

Yachiru had fun for a couple hours. She played this silly game called "football" with Karin and her friends at first. Then she cooked with Yuzy. It was fun but not as fun as when Yachiru cooked together with Baldie. They always managed to blow up something. Last time they had destroyed Pretty-Boy's kitchen when the oven had exploded.

It was almost 12 o'clock. Ichi and other had said they would come back at 2 pm. There were still two hours of boringness... And Yachiru had never been good of dealing with boringness.

She went to Ichigo's room. She started looking something fun. Something to do, something... While she peeked under the teen's bed there was this strange voice: "What are you doing?"

Yachiru raised her head. She looked around. No-one.

"I'm up here. Ichigo throw me up here, hoping I would be too scared to jump down, that idiot! Apparently he was right, oh, the cruelties of human mind..."

Yachiru looked up. The only thing she saw was this - this - lion look a like teddy bear, or something. It was moving and speaking. It was hanging from the lamp.

"What...?"

"Are you afraid? You should be! I'm fearsome Kon!"

"What's that?"

"I'm mod soul. Scared?"

"Is that the reason why you are moving and talking?"

"Yes. Scared?"

"Why did Ichi throw you up there? He didn't say anything about you."

"More likely because he didn't want to scare a cute little girl like you. Scared?"

"What's a mod soul, anyway?"

"A creation of shinigamis. Scared?"

"Well, not really", Yachiru finally answered Kon's question. "I'm also shinigami, like Ichi and Rukia."

Yachiru could have sworn that this Kon was paling: "W-what?"

"Yeah, I came from Seireitei. I'm shinigami."

Kon was awfully quiet for a while.

"Hello?" Yachiru turned her head a little bit.

"I - I - I - ", Kon was trembling. "I - am - a - robot."

"I'm not buying that, silly one. Come! Let's play!"

"No - no - robots - do - not - play... No! Don't come up here! Let go off me! Help, Ichigo! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter became very short. Sorry about that. And also thanks for all the reviews. :) **

**Like I said Yachiru is very difficult character. She's so hyperactive... I try to make next chapter longer. I have an aim in this story, I just don't know how to get there with Yachiru and her... personality. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four - Christmas Presents And Painkillers **

Yachiru was running. Running and laughing. She held Kon's hand - who was crying - and run. They were outside now. Yachiru had wanted to see Tokyo but that was not the only reason why she was now running. Ichigo was running after her.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo roared. "What did you do to my room?"

"It looks so cute now, Ichi!" Yachiru giggled.

"No, it doesn't!" Ichigo almost screamed. "You were alone just 6 hours! I told you to play with my sisters!"

"But it was so boring! I wanted to do something creative! Ken-chan always tells me that drawing makes good to my brains!"

"So you decided to draw my whole room pink?" Ichigo was now really screaming.

Ichigo could not believe how fast Yachiru actually was. She looked like she was just jogging or something and Ichigo still could not catch her up. He was running as fast as he just could... He had a feeling that Kenpachi had trained Yachiru because she could run so fast.

"You're slower than Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled. "It's fun when he's trying to catch me even he's so slow!"

"What? You mean even Kenpachi can't keep up with you?"

"Of course not, silly!"

"Good grief..."

Rukia and Orihime were running far behind them. Rukia was fast, but she knew she would not catch Yachiru by merely running after her. So she decided to let Ichigo do all the dirty and hard jobs and waited Orihime.

"Poor Yachiru", Orihime said aloud. "Ichigo is very angry at her."

"Well, I would be angry too, if my whole room would be decorated with pink paint while I was gone", Rukia smiled. "Not just the walls, windows too..."

"That pink flower at the ceiling was quite cute", Orihime giggled.

"Yes, but don't say that to Ichigo", Rukia laughed.

Ichigo realized he could no catch up with Yachiru's horrible speed. So he decided he had to be smarter than the little girl.

"Yachiru, look!" Ichigo pointed to the left. "A candy shop!"

"Oh, really? Where?" Yachiru stopped and looked to the right. Ichigo had not time to even think about how horrible sense of direction she must have - he just grabbed her in his arms.

"Finally..."

"Unfair! You cheated, Ichi!"

"You destroyed my room!"

"And stole your mod soul!"

"Yes, you - ", Ichigo realized what the little girl had just said. "W - what...?"

"It's moving and talking", Yachiru smiled and held Kon up in her hand. "He said he's a mod soul. I don't really know what that is, even I'm sure I've heard it before somewhere. Maybe Ken-chan know, I have to tell him when I - !"

"No!" Ichigo paled.

What he should do now? He knew shingamis wanted to destroy every mod soul. There were not much left of them anymore. Kon was one of the few ones who still lived. And Ichigo did not want to think about what would happen if someone in Seireitei would find out that one of them was actually living with Ichigo.

Yachiru looked at Ichigo.

"Why not?"

"Um...uh..."

"Why I can't tell Ken-chan about Kon?"

"W-w-well, you see, it's a... it's..." Ichigo gritted his teeth: why in the world he had wanted to bring Yachiru to the world of the living? It was like a nightmare without ending! A catastrophe after another and -

Wait. Ichigo could feel how smile appeared suddenly on his face. He had had a great idea. It was perfect. It would keep Yachiru quiet about Kon and it would also keep Kon in a state of fear for a good while... Both were good things.

"You see, Yachiru, you shouldn't tell him because I was about to give it to him", Ichigo said, smiling.

Yachiru blinked, Kon stared.

"What?"

"Yeah. Mod soul is a new training device. It's so small it's hard to hit it and it runs so fast it's hard to catch it. Also it looks cute which makes it ever harder to notice it", Ichigo wanted to laugh maliciously when he saw Kon's big eyes full of fear: this was right to him. "So I decided that I will give it to Kenpachi at Christmas."

"Really?" Yachiru's eyes glittered. "Oh, that's so cute! I knew you were friends with Ken-chan even you call him fucking asshole."

"D - don't use that kind of - !"

"But is February now... Why you have that stuffy-animal-fighting-cute-device now?"

"Uh, um... they came to stores after Christmas and they were so popular I decided to buy one now when it's not too late to find them anymore."

"Really? Oh, you're so cute, Ichi! You really like Ken-chan! I have to tell him he has to give you very good birthday present!"

"Uh..."

Ichigo had suddenly strange feeling. He felt like he was in a deep shit...

Kenpachi yawned while cleaning that same lamp which Yumichika had been cleaning yesterday. There were some gum on the top of it and Kenpachi did not even want to know how it had ended up there...

He had tied his hair behind his head. Yumichika had told that he looked so beautiful with ponytail. He had said it to him. To Kenpachi. That was the reason why Yumichika now laid unconscious on the kitchen floor. He had one very large and bloody bump between his eyes.

Ikkaku in other hand laid on sofa, moaning and keeping ice back against his forehead. He had hangover. That was something what Kenpachi could not understand. He had drunk more than Ikkaku but he had had only a little hangover. The bald man was still, at 1 pm, in a terrible shape.

"Shut up!" Kenpachi throw wet rag on Ikkaku's head. "You can't be that sick! Help me with this cleaning, now!"

"I... can't... move..."

"Sure you can, fucking idiot. Up!"

"O...okay, captain... I... uh", Ikkaku slapped hand on his mouth. He had an interesting shade of green on his cheeks. Kenpachi stared at him for a moment, before he just grabbed his collar - almost strangling him - and threw him in the bathroom. He closed the door just in time when he heard that disgusting noise. Kenpachi shivered.

"Idiots", he murmured and looked at the still unconscious Yumichika. He sighed, went to the living room, took the ice bag, walked back to kitchen and dropped the bag on Yumichika's head. "You are both idiots."

It was almost ready inside the house. Kenpachi looked around. Almost ready, almost... He had been cleaning almost 6 hours. Alone. Yes, Yumichika and Ikkaku were there too but... Yeah...

Saturday. Kenpachi sighed and decided he had been standing too long. He knew where kitchen table and the chairs around it were so he did not even looked at when he sat down.

He heard weird sound and stood up. He had sat on something.

He looked behind him. Oh, yes. Yachiru's bunny - no, gerbil. That creeping fluffy toy. Kenpachi took it in his hand and sat down again. He squeezed it and heard faint sound. Stupid toy.

Very stupid. And dirty. Sticky... It smelled and was so ugly indeed... Pink fluffy gerbil-rabbit-thing... Kenpachi smiled and placed the bunny on the kitchen table. Yachiru had made a good decision when she had left that toy at home for Kenpachi.

"Stupid kid..." Kenpachi sighed. "Maybe my life really would be empty without her."

"Oh, my captain, my sweet captain, you must be in - "

"Yumichika, shut the hell up, or I will shove that dirty pink rabbit in your fucking throat so deep I can pull it out from your ass."

Yumichika blinked once before closing his mouth. Kenpachi grinned.

"Good boy."

Ichigo had wanted to go home now when he had finally caught Yachiru. Sadly he had been out with three girls. They had seen one "super-cool" store and had decided it was a perfect time for shopping.

Ichigo was walking sulkily after them, fingers around Kon's throat.

"I... Ichigo..." Kon tired to get away. "I... can...t... breath..."

"That's the point, fucking asshole", Ichigo murmured, but loosened his grip. "Why in the hell you told her you are a mod soul? What I'm supposed to do now?"

"Y... you mean you're not going to give me to that crazy captain?" there was suddenly tears in Kon's eyes. "Oh, I knew I could trust you Ichigo, you dear friend of mine!"

"I still haven't decided that."

"You cruel monkey! You heartless orange person!"

"Shut up! I have to think..."

"Why? You have time. Christmas is far away."

"Yes, but I don't really believe that Yachiru can keep secrets that long. And don't want a battalion of shinigamis crawling inside from my window during one night... "

"You mean... We're in a trouble?"

"You're in a trouble. I will abandon you right away if something happens."

"You cruel -!"

Ichigo sighed. He looked at the girls while they wear looking at some new skirts. Yachiru was so much smaller that Orihime and Rukia but she was acting exactly like them.

Ichigo sighed again, heavily this time. Maybe it was not such a good decision to bring her here.

Yumichika was now up. Ikkaku was now unconscious. Kenpachi sighed, staring at the bald man, who was on his sofa. He had told he had a terrible headache so Kenpachi - as a caring act - had given him some painkillers. He could not understand: he had given only ten pills to Ikkaku and now he had strange bluish shade on his skin.

"I think you poisoned him", Yumichika said quietly. "Captain."

"Can't be", Kenpachi looked at the vial. "I eat these myself, I know they are okay..."

Yumichika sighed. He looked at the vial too. He tried to decide a good way to tell his captain that the pills had gone bad almost 50 years ago. He coughed but could not say anything. He was too shocked.

Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku again. He was breathing, that was always a good sign. He really was quite blue now...

"You think we should take him to the 4th Division barrack, captain?"

"How about if we just force him to hurl again?"

"Captain, seriously..."

"Just put your fingers in his throat, that should work."

"Captain..."

"Unohana will kill me. She said she will punish me if I cause some damage to anyone within a month. Only because I healed Ichigo's back!"

Yumichika sighed. He was not sure if his captain was actually just stupid or if he really just tried to help. Apparently it was safer to fight with Kenpachi than let him help...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Chapter five. Chapter six will be the last one. :) I have some new story ideas in my mind and I'm actually writing two new stories at one time right now. I've been writing now about Kenpachi and Yachiru. And I think I can't stop... I like them way too much. I like whole 11th Division way too much, sorry... **

**Anyway, this story tried to be funny one, not so serious. I think I needed a break from all that sadness and drama which came from my first fanfic. Well, next story will have more drama in it. Ichigo will be the main character and this time I'll bring other divions along as well. :)**

**While writing this chapter I listened "Butterfly" from Aqua (Who cares...?).**

**Thanks for the reviews. :) They are alwasy so nice to have! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five - Much To Worry About**

Ikkaku could taste this disgusting taste in his mouth. It made him frown. Luckily his headache was now gone - but he felt quite numb and tired. And... He could smell this hospital smell. He also sensed two very familiar spiritual energy close. They both were big, even the other was so ridiculous huge that Ikkaku had no doubt who it belonged to...

"Ca... captain?"

"What?" husky voice answered somewhere close.

"W... where am I...?"

"In the 4th Division barracks."

"Why...?"

"Because our captain almost poisoned you with those old pills", Yumichika's voice dropped in.

"Old...?"

"Shut the hell up, I tried to help!"

"Maybe you should stop trying to be nice. It doesn't suit you, captain."

"Go to hell both of you then!"

Ikkaku slowly opened his eyes. The whole place smelled like a hospital. Ikkaku shivered: he hated hospitals. They were in a big room where many empty beds were. Ikkaku was the only patient in that room. Yumichika was sitting on a chair and Kenpachi on one bed.

"Captain?"

"Yes, asshole?"

"Why you have those hospital clothes on? Are you sick as well?"

"No."

"Well, then, why - ?"

"Captain Unohana told me it would be wise for me to stay here along with you. She said something about how stupidity is also a disease of some kind so it would be good thing if they would keep me here for a while..."

"Oh", Ikkaku understood. "She was that angry?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kenpachi murmured.

"Did she yell at you?"

"No", Yumichika sighed. "Captain carried you here. They took you in immediately - and captain Unohana decided to check captain Zaraki in also. They took several blood tests, urine test, checked his sight and reflexes. Captain Unohana takes one taste on morning so poor captain can't eat anything during this day..."

"Does that mean he has to go to bed without supper...?"

Kenpachi growled. He sounded like angry bear or something. Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly changed the subject of their conversation.

...

"Ichigo", Rukia smiled like an angel.

"No", Ichigo said immediately: that smile on Rukia's face never meant anything good for poor Ichigo.

"What? You didn't even listened what - !"

"You're going to ask me to do something", Ichigo looked at Rukia. "So the answer is still no."

"I just wanted borrow some money!"

"You have money of your own, use them!"

"I have to save them", Rukia snorted. "Money doesn't grow on trees, lad."

"Says person who just spent almost all her moneys for new clothes..."

Rukia had so fearsome look on her face that Ichigo quickly run away from her. He sighed. They were still in the mall they had found. Ichigo murmured something very angry. Kon was still in his hand, tape wrapped over his mouth. He had attracted too much attention while shouting and moving so Ichigo had put sticky tape over his mouth. After a good while struggling the stuffed animal had decided it would be wiser just play along. Now he was completely unmoving.

Ichigo looked at him for a moment. Even he disliked Kon he really did not want him to get cut by Kenpachi's blade...

"Ichi!"

Ichigo turned his head and saw Yachiru. She was standing front of him, hands behind her back. She smiled.

"Yes?" Ichigo did not exactly like the look on her face. "What it is, Yachiru?"

"I decided to buy a souvenir to Ken-chan!" Yachiru said - and show Ichigo what she had in her hands. A pocket knife. Very dangerous looking one, indeed. And expensive looking also.

"Um... It looks nice", Ichigo tried to smile. "I think Kenpachi would like it."

"Do you? That's nice! But there's one problem..."

"And that is...?"

"I don't have any money", Yachiru looked very sad. "I have some money of my own but I forgot to take them with me."

Ichigo had a battle inside his mind. He did not want to spend money and the worst thing he ever could think of was to buy a present to Kenpachi! He didn't need any presents. He was a grown man! In other hand... That look on Yachiru's face melted Ichigo's heart so completely. It would have melted anyone's heart.

"Okay", he sighed and Yachiru giggled happily. "How much?"

"10 000 yens!"

Ichigo could not breathe for a while. Then he started to count his money. His fingers were trembling while he did so. He had one reason more to hate Kenpachi Zaraki...

...

Ikkaku suddenly woke up. He opened his eyes. When Kenpachi's angry faces were the first thing to see he almost shrieked aloud - or had shrieked if there would not be one very big, hard, angry hand on his mouth.

Ikkaku blinked.

"_Mhaw_?"

"You", Kenpachi smiled. He looked creepy. "Are. Talking. While. You. Sleep."

Ikkaku blinked again. He had not being aware that he was sleep talking. No one had ever told him that.

"_Oh? Shorry_."

Kenpachi sighed and took his hand away. Ikkaku wiped his mouth. Kenpachi sat down at the edge of Ikkaku's bed. Ikkaku blinked again and rose up to sitting position as well. He looked at the clock: thirty minutes past eleven pm.

"Ikkaku."

"Yes, captain?"

"Do you know how to play poker?"

"Huh?"

"Well, do you?"

"A- actually, I don't, captain... sorry... never played it..."

"Stupid", Kenpachi snorted. "How about chess, then?"

"Chess? Yeah, I do."

Kenpachi grinned and pulled chess board from under Ikkaku's bed. Ikkaku stared. How in the hell that had ended up there?

"Black or white?"

"Uh... W-white."

...

Rukia was sulking to Ichigo. She had seen how Ichigo had given money to Yachiru - but not to her! Ichigo decided he did not want to talk with her. So he was now downstairs with Yachiru and Orihime.

Orihime was still there, because Yachiru had pleaded her to stay there another night. They were watching TV. Yachiru had seen store where you could rent movies. Ichigo could not believe this: it was almost midnight - and what he was doing? He was really watching some stupid princess movie. There had already been some flying unicorns, rainbows, glittering and girls with enormous eyes and - of course - one girl-look-a-like prince...

But Yachiru looked so happy that Ichigo could not say anything.

"Do you like this movie, Ichi?" Yachiru turned her head: she was laying on the floor.

"Uh... It's okay..."

"Yay!" Yachiru smiled happily.

Ichigo smiled. He could understand why Kenpachi cared so much about Yachiru. She was so innocent and full of happiness all the time. Just looking at her made Ichigo forget all his own worries for a while. Now when Ichigo thought about it... Kenpachi had come from 80th District. It was sure he had seen there so many horrible things that it was almost a miracle that he was not crazier than he already was. He had been alone for centuries before he met Yachiru.

Maybe they...

Ichigo sighed. Why he was even thinking about this? Kenpachi was Kenpachi. He didn't have many worries. He was always so laid back that could not have...

...

After five lost fights Kenpachi decided it was time to give up. He placed the chessboard on the table between his bed and Ikkaku's. He yawned and stretched his arms. There were several small cracks. Ikkaku did not say anything: he had used to hear that noise so many times before...

Kenpachi crawled back to his own bed.

Ikkaku looked at him for a while. He had had strange thought during the game but was not sure if he should just keep his mouth shut. But he was too curious to hear if he had been right. So he opened his mouth: "Captain?"

"I'm sleeping, Ikkaku..." Kenpachi murmured angrily.

"I know, sorry, captain. I just wanted to ask something.

"What?"

"You... told me I was sleep talking."

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was just thinking... Was that true... or... did you only want some company when you couldn't sleep your -?"

"Good night, Ikkaku."

"U-uh..." Ikkaku paled. "G-good night, captain..."

Kenpachi sighed. Ikkaku was way too smart. Damn him and his bald head...

There was a full moon. Kenpachi could see it through the window and open curtains. He smiled little bit when he remembered suddenly when Yachiru had seen the full moon for the very first time. She had been so small back then. She had just learned to talk.

"_Ken-chan! Bad eye!"_

"_What?" _

"_Bad eye!"_

"_I don't understand what you're trying to say... Why you're shivering like that? What's wrong, brat? What bad eye?"_

"_That! Bad!"_

"_Oh... That? Stupid kid. That's just the moon."_

"_Moon?"_

"_Yeah, moon. It's just a big floating rock ball. You don't have to be afraid of it."_

It had been more than 70 years ago. Kenpachi closed his eyes. He hoped Ichigo would take good care of his little pink wonder.

...

"Miss Rukia!"

"Shut up, Kon, I don't want to talk with you now."

"Yes, but you seem so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, really..." Rukia sighed. "Just thinking."

"Oh, I can keep secrets. You can tell me, your precious Kon!"

Rukia looked at Kon. He had come to her. She was sitting on Ichigo's room floor, reading some magazines. She had noticed something about Ichigo. She had been thinking about it since Yachiru came. It had happened when Kenpachi had told Ichigo that Yachiru really did not have many friends close to her own age.

In other words put: she was lonely.

Ichigo had once told Rukia how his little sister had been so lonely when their mom had died. Ichigo really tried to take good care of them. They had been only 4 or 5 years old when their mother had passed away. If Yachiru would be normal human she would be around that same age, little bit older maybe...

"Nothing, Kon", Rukia smiled. "It's nothing, really."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The last chapter of this story. It became quite longer than I had expected... :) Tried to stuff too many things in one chapter. Sorry. :) There's no much action in this chapter. More just talking and feelings. Well, I try to get some more action to my next story... **

**The theme of this chapter (in other words which song I listened this time while writing this...): Meredith Brooks - I'm a bitch. That's very catchy song... :)**

**Okay, so after this story I will take a little pause before publishing my third long story. There might come some shorter one-shot stories before it, but I won't promise anything. Thank you for all the reviews, really! Thank you so much! :) It's so nice to hear my stories aren't completely full of crap, even it sometimes feels like it... **

**See ya later again!**

* * *

**Chapter six - One Thousand Sheep**

Ikkaku woke up when he felt malicious spiritual energy. It filled the whole room. If it would be Kenpachi's spiritual energy Ikkaku would probably just pretend dead... But this was someone else's spiritual energy.

Ikkaku snapped his eyes open and sat up. He stared at captain Unohana, who had just walked inside the room. She smiled and laughed happily. But... that spiritual energy surely came from her...

Ikkaku had this sudden urge to want to jump out of the window. He even looked at one - and saw it open. The bed next to him was empty. Chessboard had also disappeared.

Ikkaku gulped and looked at Unohana.

"Good morning, Ikkaku", Unohana smiled. "You don't happen to know where captain Zaraki might be?"

"Um..." Ikkaku looked at the open window again. "Um..."

"Well, it looks like it I have one home visit today. How lovely."

Ikkaku had an idea Kenpachi would end up back to hospital soon. He really was so stubborn.

...

"Yachiru", Ichigo scratched his head, "where your toothbrush is? Don't say you accidentally dropped it to the toilet and also accidentally tried to flush it down, like yesterday?"

"No, Ichi", Yachiru smiled widely. "I already brush my teeth and put it back to my bag."

"Oh?" Ichigo looked at Yachiru. They were once again in the bathroom. She woke up exactly at the same time when Ichigo and followed him to the bathroom. At first Ichigo had thought she was just trying to be annoying. She did not want to leave even when Ichigo had to his needs, in other words, pee.

Soon Ichigo had realized she did not care. Well, Ichigo had thought when he had used to Yachiru's presence, she had lived with Kenpachi. And what Ichigo knew about that crazy idiot he was not exactly the shyest man in the world...

"You still have to brush your teeth tonight, you know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No. You see, Ichi, my bag is magical: once you put something in you can't get it out."

Ichigo sighed. He took small paper from his pocket, opened it and read it. He had found it yesterday evening while looking Yachiru's second pyjama. She had managed to ruin the first one. The girl had then told Kenpachi had packed two pyjamas in her bag. Ichigo had been looking it while Yachiru was in the bath with Yuzu and Karin: Ichigo had heard their wild giggling.

He had found five pyjamas. Kenpachi obviously knew Yachiru... He had also found one letter. It had his name on it. Kenpachi's hand writing. Ichigo had opened it, curiously, and had almost smiled when he had seen what it was.

"_Directions for emergencies! _

_Rules:_

_1. She tries to get rid off her toothbrush: don't let her brush her teeth by herself!_

_2. Don't let her drink juice after 7 pm._

_3. She wants to hear fairytale before going to sleep: any story with sheep is good._

_4. If she wants candy give her only LITTLE, not whole bag or anything!_

_For emergencies:_

_1. If she doesn't want to brush her teeth say: tooth fairy._

_2. If she doesn't want to sleep told her to count to one thousand. _

_3. If she wants to play tag (in other words, she's running away) tell her hide and seek is better game._

_4. Don't let her go behind your back: she will jump on your shoulders. She doesn't know how heavy she can be._

_Good luck. Zaraki."_

So this was now emergency number one. Ichigo coughed: he did not know what would happen, but he looked at Yachiru and said simply: "Tooth fairy."

It worked. Yachiru paled little bit. She sprinted out, Ichigo stared after her for a moment, but she soon came back. She had her toothbrush in her hand. She opened the tap and started brush her teeth immediately. Ichigo did not know what that meant but did not want to complain. He smiled and took his own toothbrush.

...

Kenpachi did not hear when someone knocked politely on the front door. There was also a doorbell at there but Yachiru had broken it down many years ago. Kenpachi did not hear this way too politely knock because his was under Yachiru's bed. Cleaning.

He hated cleaning, yes, but he had nothing else to do. And because he had managed at last finish cleaning all the party mess he thought it would be wise to clean the whole house now when he had started. Yachiru would come back tomorrow and with her around cleaning would be impossible...

He could not understand how much candy bags that brat had managed to smuggle there. She had hid them between bed and framework. They could not be seen if you just merely looked under the bed. That kid was smarter than Kenpachi had thought... He cursed when he pulled the last candy bag out there and sat up. There was already one small mountain of candy next to him.

"I think I have to lecture her little bit..." Kenpachi whispered.

"Oh, captain Zaraki", gently voice behind Kenpachi's back make him twitch, "I think you are too old to eat all those candies."

"Unohana!" Kenpachi jolted up. "When you came?"

"You didn't open when I knocked so I decided to come in myself", Unohana smiled like an angel. She had her medic bag with her. Kenpachi wanted to run away, but could not.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear that, you see..." Kenpachi pointed candies with his finger. "I... was... cleaning and..."

Unohana smiled. Kenpachi shivered.

"You left without permission, captain Zaraki", Unohana said. "That was not very nice."

"Yeah..." Kenpachi tried to smile. "But... yeah, uh... I'm not sick. Ikkaku is."

"Because of you."

"I tried to help!" Kenpachi snapped and took the vial from his pocket. "Look! I didn't know they are old, okay?"

Unohana frowned and took the vial in her hand. Kenpachi sighed.

"Where did you get these?"

"I don't remember, someone sold them to me years ago..."

"Well, these are old", Unohana looked funny for a moment: like she would laugh at any moment. "And these are painkillers for bovine."

Kenpachi stared. Unohana laughed.

"Oh..." Kenpachi blushed little bit. "That explains it..."

...

"Ichi."

"Yeah...?" Ichigo panted heavily: he had been running after Yachiru for a good while before remembering the emergency rule number three.

"I was thinking one thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ken-chan?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Um... You mean, if I think his my friend?"

Yachiru nodded. She smiled.

"Well, um, I don't know... Yeah, maybe. Why you're asking that?"

"I was just worried about Ken-chan", Yachiru waved her legs: they were sitting on a bench: Ichigo had had to rest for a while after five block running competition. "He must be lonely without me..."

"What do you mean? He had plenty of friends."

"Well, not exactly..."

"What?"

"Well, Ken-chan once told me he hasn't anything against friends... but people tend to run away when they see him. It's quite sad. Baldie and Pretty boy were his first friends after me."

"How about other captains then?"

"Well, I think Braided hair lady is fine, but Ken-chan is always blushing when she comes too near and can't speak anything good... I wonder why...?"

Ichigo had an idea why and smiled, but did not say anything.

"Captain Always Sick - "

"Ukitake?"

"- is also nice and so is Drunk Ladies Man -"

"Shunsui?"

"- but beside them there's not really no-one who would speak to Ken-chan."

Ichigo looked at Yachiru. She looked quite sad. Ichigo smiled.

"Well, it sounds to me, he has few good friends", Ichigo said. "That's better than bunch of lousy friends, right?"

Yachiru looked at Ichigo. She looked serious for a moment before smiling: "Yeah! You're right, Ichi! Ken-chan is happy!"

"You two really are something special..." Ichigo sighed. "I never thought you would be worrying about him."

"Why? Because Ken-chan is so big and strong? Well, do you know what, Ichi? He has feelings too. People don't seem to realize that and are sometimes very mean to him... That's why someone has to protect him!"

Ichigo smiled: "Yeah, you're right."

Ichigo and Yachiru sat on that bench for a good while, just talking. Ichigo noticed that this little girl was actually way smarter than he had realized.

...

"Unohana... Captain", Kenpachi quickly added.

"What it is, captain Zaraki?" Unohana still smiled: her smiling muscles seemed to be stronger than Kenpachi had ever realized...

"Uh, well, firstly thank for helping me cleaning", Kenpachi looked at his home: it had never been this clean before. Unohana had found dust and dirt in places which Kenpachi had never realized, for example, in bathroom sink. He had never realized it could also go dirty...

"You're welcome", Unohana smiled. "Thank you for coffee. It was really tasteful."

"Just spit it: it tastes like crap... I know I always make it too strong..."

Unohana just laughed but Kenpachi did not know why, so he just lowered his gaze.

"Um... I was wondering how's Ikkaku...? I mean, when he can go home and... such."

"Oh, I let him go already", Unohana said. "I believe he is at your Division's barrack right now."

"Oh, okay", Kenpachi nodded. "That's good. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. He's completely healed."

"That's nice."

"Are you really that worried about him, captain Zaraki?"

"Well, he's been through a lot... I mean, I'm his captain and I'm almost killed him several times by accident during these years."

"He respects you very much, captain Zaraki", Unohana _still _smiled.

"Yeah, because he's an idiot. I once told him he's lucky because he's alive and something. I don't really remember that so clearly myself but he's always babbling about it...." Kenpachi sighed. "I don't really understand why he has this idea of me being some kind of super hero..."

Unohana did not say anything for a while Kenpachi carefully looked at her. She smiled at him gently. Kenpachi felt how he blushed - again Okay, he had been red all this time while sitting here, sipping coffee. He hated this feeling. He wasn't that shy, why he had to blush now?

He was Zaraki Kenpachi, not some... some... Some, uh, wait, um... Momo Hinamori! Yeah! That weak little girl who always cried! Yeah, that's a good comparison.

Kenpachi grinned happily without realizing it. Unohana looked at him and shook her head little bit, smiling. Unohana did not really understand why everyone was so scared of Kenpachi Zaraki...

...

Ichigo dried his arm. He had had to dig Yachiru's toothbrush from the toilet once again. It had gone quite deep this time and Ichigo had had to use all his flexibility to get it out. Rukia had been sure his elbow had gone out of its place...

Yachiru had been packed all his things and was already ready to go back home. Ichigo and Rukia had to dress quickly because Yachiru was so impatient.

"Hurry up!" she told them. "Ken-chan's surely waiting for us already!"

"We're coming, Yachiru, don't worry..."

"Bye, Ichigo's little sisters!" Yachiru waved her hand to Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu smiled and waved back, Karin looked quite angry because Yachiru did not remember her name. Isshin was crying and also waved.

"You have very nice family, Ichi", Yachiru said out loud when they we're heading back to Seireitei.

"Glad you liked them", Ichigo smiled. He had hoped Yachiru would have spent more time with her sisters but obviously she had used to be more with adults. She had hanged around with Yachiru and Rukia almost all the time. And with Kon, also. Ichigo grinned when he remembered how scared that stuffed mod soul still was: he still thought Ichigo would give him to Kenpachi as a Christmas present...

...

"Yumichika! If you're not coming then I will leave you here!"

"_Wait, captain! Just a moment!" _

"What in the hell you're even doing?" Kenpachi growled at the bathroom door. "You've been in there for one fucking hour!"

"_Well, I have to be beautiful when Yachiru comes back."_

Kenpachi blinked. He looked at Ikkaku, who was standing behind him. Ikkaku made some waving movements close his eyes, like he would be painting or something. When Ikkaku then made really feminine pose Kenpachi realized what he meant. He turned his head slowly back at the bathroom door.

"Yumichika", he said with very low voice. "Are you putting make up on?"

There was very long silence.

"Yumichika?"

"_Uh... um..." _Yumichika sounded quite scared: he obviously knew what was going to happen. _"O... only... a little... bit..."_

After that everyone wondered what had happened to the bathroom door. It looked like someone had crushed it. There also were these mysteries make ups in the bathroom. They looked like they've been abandoned...

"Please, captain!" Yumichika cried when Kenpachi wiped his face furiously. "I have to be beautiful even the rest of you are so ugly!"

"You're fucking man!" Kenpachi roared. "Men don't use make up!"

"But there's also a feminine side in all of us! You have to accept it, captain!"

"I don't want to accept it and I want you to forget that kind of shit!" Kenpachi took the wipe away. There still was some make up on Yumichika's now really red face. "Why that shit don't come off?"

"It's water proof."

"Shit! Ikkaku! Acid!"

"D - don't you think we should go to the gates already...?" Ikkaku tried to make Kenpachi to think something else. "They will be there at 12 and it's already half past 11..."

Kenpachi looked at the clock. Ikkaku was right. He looked at Yumichika. He smiled at him. Kenpachi cursed.

"Fine", he murmured.

...

Ichigo carried Yachiru's luggage when they came trough the gates. Yachiru looked around. She looked little worried when no one was there.

"Odd", she murmured. "Ken-chan can't have forgotten that I came back today..."

"Maybe he's just little late", Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, he has terrible sense of direction after all."

"I think Ichigo is right, Yachiru", Rukia nodded. "I'm sure captain Zaraki will be here so -"

"_Vice captain_!"

Yachiru turned her head. Ichigo also turned his head and saw Ikkaku. He smiled and waved his hand.

"Baldie!" Yachiru sprinted. "Nice to see you again!"

Yachiru actually gave small hug to Ikkaku.

"Yeah", Ikkaku said simply. "Did you have fun out there?"

"Yeah!" Yachiru smiled and looked around. "Where's Ken-chan?"

"Coming", Ikkaku looked behind him. He had abandoned Yumichika and Kenpachi when Yumichika had told Kenpachi how good some glitter on his lips would look very beautiful. Kenpachi had tried to kill Yumichika and Yumichika had run away, screaming like a woman.

_He won't ever learn_, Ikkaku sighed. _Maybe we all have that feminine side or whatever but I think captain's feminine side is also quite masculine one... _

"Yachiru!"

Yachiru smiled and giggled. Kenpachi appeared. He panted little bit and carried unconscious Yumichika with him. Kenpachi dropped him on the ground. Ikkaku sighed.

"Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi knelt down when Yachiru ran into his arms.

"Hey, kid. Did you have fun out there?" Kenpachi asked, stroking the girl's pink hair.

"Super fun, Ken-chan! I even now what Ichigo is going to give you at Christmas!"

"Oh...?"

Ichigo sighed: he really was in a deep shit. Damn that Kon!

"And I brought you a present!"

"For me?" Kenpachi looked curious when Yachiru started to dig her huge pink bag. "How nice of you."

"Big boobies chose it!"

"Who?"

"Orihime", Ichigo sighed.

"Who?"

"That girl with red hair. You were helping her. She was even riding on your back. Remember?"

Kenpachi looked quite lost. Ikkaku coughed politely: "The disgusting-flower-pins-girl."

"Oh, her! Big boobies, huh? Well, yeah, she had quite - "

"Here!" Yachiru pulled something out from her bag. "She hoped you would like it!"

Ichigo looked at what present Kenpachi had had. He frowned but smiled then. He was sure Kenpachi would love his new present: a brand new pocket-knife.

"Thanks", Kenpachi looked at the small device curiously.

"Do you like it, do you, Ken-chan?"

"It's a rather small for a blade... But yeah, it's cool."

Kenpachi stood up. He grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and took few steps away from him.

"Did _you _have fun?" Kenpachi asked. By the malicious grin on his face Ichigo knew he was aware how hard kid Yachiru was.

"Super", Ichigo forced a smile on his face.

"We did have really good time together, captain Zaraki", Rukia smiled and bowed. "Thank you, vice-captain Yachiru."

Yachiru giggled. Ikkaku helped Yumichika on his feet. He had come to his senses. Ichigo frowned: Yumichika face was quite red, like something would have been rubbing his skin... Ikkaku noticed Ichigo's staring, shook his head and whispered: "Don't ask."

"By the way, Yachiru", Kenpachi knelt down again. "Guess what."

"What?" Yachiru did not smile anymore: he had seen that look on Kenpachi's face before. It always meant she had done something bad or wrong.

"I was cleaning our home yesterday and guess what? I looked under you bed."

Yachiru blushed. Her lips started to tremble and she looked down with embarrassed look on her red face. Ichigo and Rukia did not understand what Kenpachi was talking about but Ikkaku and Yumichika knew: they had seen the candy mountain.

"You're a big girl already, Yachiru", Kenpachi stroked Yachiru's hair gently when the little girl started to cry: she cried and wiped tears away with her small hands. "You know candies are not that healthy."

"I know but..." Yachiru still cried. "Braided hair lady said I shouldn't eat them and you didn't buy any... but I still like them..."

Ichigo looked at Ikkaku with a questioning look on his face. Ikkaku whispered: "Candies" and spread his arms wide open. Ichigo understood and nodded.

Yachiru was now hugging Kenpachi, still crying, tough. Kenpachi smiled: "Come on, brat, I wasn't that strict..."

"I think she's tired", Rukia also smiled.

"Yeah", Ikkaku nodded. "Captain, we're off."

"Okay", Kenpachi did not even turn his head.

Yumichika and Ikkaku walked away. Yumichika said something about how much new make up cost. Ichigo frowned and Kenpachi growled little bit, but did not say anything out loud. He stood up: "Fancy some coffee?" he grinned. "I'm out of sake."

"No thanks, we will head right back", Ichigo said.

"Pity", Kenpachi shrugged. "Well, see you guys later then. Say goodbye, Yachiru."

"Bye, Ichi!" Yachiru waved wildly. "Bye, Rukia! Thank you! It was nice at the world of the living! When I come next time I take Ken-chan with me so I can show him all cool places where we were!"

Ichigo's smile turned to wince. He did not exactly like that idea of Kenpachi coming also...

Ichigo and Rukia waved at Yachiru when she was already walking away with Kenpachi. She looked behind her, noticed them and giggled happily. Ichigo sighed: Yachiru sure was nice girl but he still was happy when she was now back home.

They were just about to leave when Ichigo heard Yachiru's voice: "Hey, hey, Ken-chan! Do the kangaroo!"

"Not now, Yachiru..."

"Ken-chan, you're stupid!"

"No, I'm no -"

"Yes you are. You stole my secret candy storage and now you won't even do the kangaroo even you haven't seen me long time!"

"Yeah, but usually I do that at home, remember? When nobody can see..."

"Oh! So you are embarrassed about it! I won't speak to you ever again, you big ugly dope!"

"Oh, fuck, okay then..."

"Yay!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. Kenpachi and Yachiru were already quite far away. Yachiru was on Kenpachi's back, she giggled and waved her legs so she was actually kicking Kenpachi on his lower back. Kenpachi halted for a moment and Ichigo could almost swear he heard him sighing, heavily.

Then Kenpachi jumped. Like a kangaroo. His hair bells were ringing wildly as he kept on jumping and Yachiru giggled and shrieked happily.

Rukia had to put hand on his mouth so she would not laugh out loud. Ichigo shook his head and smiled: "Idiot."

...

Kenpachi stretched his arms and legs. There were several small cracks. Kenpachi sighed and closed his eyes. He had been jumping the whole way back to their home. His ears were ringing because of Yachiru's laugh... Luckily nobody had not seen them. Well, maybe Ichigo and Rukia had but they were okay. Luckily for others nobody had seen them: Kenpachi would have killed them. So what if he played with Yachiru sometimes?

Kenpachi laid on his back on his bed. He had putted Yachiru sleeping in her own bed - like always. And like always there was this small creaking noise when the bedroom door was pushed open.

Kenpachi smiled eyes closed.

"Ken-chan?" a very quiet voice said. "Are you sleeping?"

"Starting to", Kenpachi said. "Still not ready to sleep alone?"

Yachiru was quiet for a while. Kenpachi opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was holding that furry pink rabbit in her arms and was looking at the floor. She had her pink nightdress on her. It had small hearts and stars on it and words: "Cute night" on the back.

"You think I should?" Yachiru asked.

"You don't want to?"

"Well, I know you told me I'm a big girl now... Even Ichigo told me that... But my room is so big and scary when it's dark. I still don't believe there are no monsters under my bed; I can hear them when I'm all still..."

"It's your own breathing you hear, idiot", Kenpachi sighed: they had had this conversation many times before. He rose so he was sitting. He reached his arms towards Yachiru. Yachiru smiled happily and jumped on Kenpachi's arms.

Kenpachi laid on his back and Yachiru was sleeping right next to him. She used Kenpachi's arm as a pillow.

"Ken-chan?"

"No, Yachiru, it's not a hollow knocking on the door, it's my heart you hear..." Kenpachi said before even listening the question.

"Oh, okay..." Yachiru was quiet for a while. "Why you can't turn it off? It's so noisy."

"I don't know how."

"Oh..."

"Just sleep, Yachiru. Close your eyes and count slowly to one thousand, okay?"

"Okay... Ken-chan?"

"What?"

"Ichigo told me something..."

"What?"

"He told me that I remind him of himself as a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And he also told I'm lucky to have you around. He said you don't protect me: we protect each other."

"Really?" Kenpachi smiled, eyes closed. "That's nice of him. But you have to sleep now, Yachiru. It's been a long day and you are still a kid. Remember why kids have to sleep so much?"

"Because our brains will grow bigger while we sleep!"

"Good girl. How many sheep?"

"Ten now."

"Okay, keep counting until there are one thousand of them."

"Aye, aye, sir."

**THE END**


End file.
